The Glee Project: What If?
by moonlight78b
Summary: What if Lindsay Pearce didn't make it onto The Glee Project? What if someone else made it?   Sòley is eighteen and loves singing. When Robert Ulrich tells her, that she is one of the twelve contenders, she can't believe it. This is her story.
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Lindsay Pearce didn't make it onto The Glee Project? What if someone else made it?  
>Sòley is eighteen and loves singing. When Robert Ulrich tells her, that she is one of the twelve contenders, she can't believe it. This is her story.<p>

I wanted to write a story about The Glee Project and I was looking for ideas. Then I found this name and i had my idea. My OC Sòley Johnson replaces Lindsay Pearce on the show. this doesn't mean, I hate Lindsay or something like that. But - at least for me - she was the easiest to replace. Hope you like it. And don't forget to tell me your opinion.  
>moonlight<p>

Prologue

"… Welcome to The Glee Project!" The black-haired girl with a laptop in front of her screamed.

"Are you kidding?"

"Congratulations, Sòley.", Robert Ulrich, the Casting director of Glee smiled.

"I made it? This isn't real! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"We'll see you in L.A soon."

"Oh my gosh. Okay. Uh…"

"Breath.", the man laughed. Sòley nodded and took a deep breath. This was real. She would have the opportunity to compete for a role on Glee.

"See you. And don't explode." The video stopped and her chat from skype re-appeared.

"What happened, sweetie? Are you alright?" Her mother opened the door. Sòley jumped to her feet and hugged her mother tightly.

"I made it! I'm in!"

"That's wonderful, dear!"

"It is! Oh, I need to call Noah! He will be so exited!"

"Don't tell him all in one. He will faint.", her mother smiled and stroke her daughters cheek.

"He won't. And if, I'll wake him up." She jumped out of the room and two sets of stairs down she grabbed the phone and sat on the couch. She punched the number of her best friend in and started chewing on her fingernails.

"Come on, pick up…"

"Jones.", the voice from her friend since kindergarden came from the other end.

"Noah! Finally! You won't believe it, but I'm…"

"Whoa! Slow down, girl. What happened? Oh wait. I know. Dean asked you on a date."

"No, you idiot! I'm on The Glee Project!"

"_What?_ Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mr. Ulrich just called! He said, it was hard, that there were so many good voices, but then he simply said: Welcome to The Glee Project!"

"Awesome! You so need to come over and we'll have a party, little girl!"

"On my way!" Sòley hung up and hurried back in her room to grab some things, like her wallet and her cell.

"I'm at Noah's.", she shouted into the office of her mother.

"Okay. But be back at nine. We need to plan!"

"Yeah." She pulled her jacket out from under her chair and ran back down. She accidentally slammed the front door and began, to run down the street.

When she arrived at her friends house, Noah was waiting.

"Come her, honey!" He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her.

"Congratulations. I knew, you would rock it!" Sòley smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks, candy bear." They always called each other this names. Some people thought, they were dating. Sòley smirked. She would'nt mind dating Noah. But, unfortunately, Noah was gay. But she was okay with that. He was the best friend you could have.

"So. Tell me everything. What was it like?" The brown-haired boy sat cross-legged on his bed. Sòley sat beside him.

"I screamed. It was just so unexpected. After my horrible dancing…"

"Oh come on! You were injured. Anyways, I called Diana and Phoebe. They'll be here in ten minutes. And then we go out!" Sòley hugged Noah.

"I still can't believe it. I mean… A dream that comes true. Never had that before."

"Oh. I forgot to ask. You never told me about the boys there." Noah looked innocent in her grey eyes. She rolled them.

"I was already wondering when you would ask."

"Then start. Were there cute ones?"

"You mean someone for you? Dunno." Noah cocked his head.

"Okay then. I won't come out of this without telling you anyway."

"Right."

"There is this nerdy guy. Tall, blond, skinny and glasses. He's pretty cool. And a cute Irish boy."

"Irish?" Sòley nodded. Noah grinned.

"The Irish's are always cute. And so charming…"

"Stop that! #i don't want, that you start thinking. Last time was gross." Noah laughed.

"Sorry about that. Others?"

"A guy with dreads. Good you don't know him. You wouldn't stand his stare. He looks at you like this." She stopped smiling and furrowed her brows. Eyes half lidded she stared at Noah.

"You make me nervous, ."

"Exactly!" Sòley shook her head.

"A small guy, about 4'9 or so. But great voice."

"Did you make some photos?" Sòley grinned.

"No. Unfortunately not. But hey, maybe some of them did it too. Then you'll see them sooner or later."

"And don't even think about not calling me, darlin'." Noah said in an terrible British accent.

"I wouldn't dare." The door bell rang.

"Oh. They did really hurry this time." Noah stood up and left his room to open the door. Sòley slowly rose to her feet, knowing what was expecting her. She walked out of the room and was directly slammed into the wall by some bunch of red hair.

"OHMIGOD! I can't believe it!"

"Phoebe! You're hurting me!"

"oh! I'm so sorry! How was it like?" The redhead let go of her and stepped back. Another bunch of hair was thrown into Sòleys face.

"Damn it, Sò! You're going to be on TV!"

"I know, Diana. I made it!" The three girls jumped and clapped their hands. Noah shook his head smiling and joined the jumping. He whirled around with his arms.

"Can we go? So Sòley can tell us everything while we're having fun.", he exclaimed and they stopped hopping up and down.

"Yeah! Let's go and party!" And with that the four stormed out of the house. Noah was the last one and quickly grabbed his wallet.

"Let's go to the mall and get our Superstar some cool things.", he said outside and winked at Sòley. She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully.

"Great idea! We could buy you that Shirt you wanted."

"Guys, that thing cost about... 100$. That's too much, don't you think?"

"Eh, a lot of things cost much more. And come on, you're going to be a star!"

"I'm not!"

"Girls. If we want to buy that Shirt, I think we should go, before someone buys it first."

"Calm down, Noah. We have time." Diana flipped her hair.

"You know, there was a girl, who did that.", Sòley said and grinned.

"Who did what?"

"She flipped her hair. At any time. Emily, I think, was her name."

"I don't do it so often. Just, when I need to." Diana smiled and they continued walking.

"Did I ever say, that I love you guys?" Noah smirked and put an arm around Sòleys shoulder.

"Everyday, sweetheart. But it's fine. I don't think, we have a problem with that." Diana and Phoebe nodded.

"And we love you. Even with your craziness." Sòley laughed.

"Thanks for that. Group hug!" And they group-hugged in the middle of the street. A car passed them by some inches and the driver looked angry at them.

"Come on, superstar. Let's get you that Shirt." Noah pinched her cheek.

"But now really." So the four friends walked to the mall and looked for the Shirt.


	2. Chapter 1

Sòley dropped her luggage and opened the door. She was greeted by four shouts. A red-haired, large girl hugged her.

"I knew it!", the girl squealed.

"Thanks, Hannah.", Sòley smiled. She looked around the room to see, who else made it. Beside Hannah two other girls grinned widely at her. A small, brown-haired girl waved. Her name was Ellis, when Sòleys memory was right. The other girl was a beautiful redhead, named Marissa. She hugged Sòley and then looked at her expectantly.

"How was it for you? When Robert called you?"

"I stopped breathing.", Sòley laughed.

"Me too!" Then the door opened again and a girl with short hair stood smiling widely in front of them.

"Mckynleigh!" Ellis jumped to the girl. The two boys looked a little uneasy. Sòley recognised Bryce and the nerdy guy. Sòley couldn't remember his name and felt kind of ashamed. But you can't remember everything every time, right?

"I think you forgot your stuff at the door." Mckynleigh smiled at Sòley.

"Right." Sòley opened the door to grab her stuff. But before she could even touch it, she bumped into someone.

"Whoa! Is it so bad?" She looked up. The Irish guy – Damian – smiled at her. She blushed.

"I forgot my luggage."

"Ah. I thought you heard me crashing into the wall." He rubbed his front and grinned. Sòley laughed.

"Nope." She took her suitcase and let Damian pass her to enter the room. She heard a relieved "Damian!" She walked back in the room and saw how Damian and Nerd hugged.

"Good to see you, Cameron." Ah, that was the name, right. Sòley shook her head.

"Looks like friendship is going to be easy." Hannah nodded. Again the door flew open and Samuel stormed in the living room.

"Hey there!" Sòley smiled wide. She and Samuel talked a lot during the 83- meeting. She hugged him.

"Glad you got in too." He nodded.

"Same for me." He let go of her and greeted the rest. Sòley dropped her suitcase near this weird, grey couch-bed thing. Now there were only missing three. Just then the group heard someone enter.

"Chica made it!" Emily flipped her hair and smiled flirty at the boys. Damian and Cameron looked at each other, Samuel shook his head and Bryce smiled back. I hugged Emily formally; she winked at me and stretched her bones.

"Two remain. Who do you think got it?", Hannah asked curiously. Ellis shrugged.

"I don't really remember a lot of names.", Sòley added unsure.

"Me neither." Marissa sat on the couch-bed.

"There were so many good ones. It must've been really hard to pick twelve." Mckynleigh sat next to Marissa and looked at the others.

"Yeah. But I'm glad, we were the ones."

"You have no idea." They turned to the door. Matheus, the small guy looked happily at them.

"I fell from my chair.", he grinned and pulled his suitcase into the room.

"That leaves one person. Male I guess." Cameron pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. Bryce counted silent at pointed lightly at the persons in the room.

"Right." Everyone found a place to sit down and they began talking to each other. Sòley chatted with Hannah and Ellis about how the competition would roll.

"I hope I'm not too late for the party." The light feminine voice let the conversations stop.

"Wow. Welcome Big Voice." Emily waved at Alex, who smiled proudly at the nickname.

"Thanks. So how goes everything?"

"Now we go and take a look at the bedrooms!" Hannah opened another door at the other side of the room and smiled at everyone. They nodded at followed her.

"I bet they are wonderful!"

"I hope so. When I can't sleep, I can get really grumpy.", Sóley said and caught up with Damian, who looked a little tired.

"I'm gonna crash onto my bed and sleep.", he said and yawned.

Sòley smiled at the thick accent. She always wanted to go to Ireland. Her grandmother from part of her father was Irish. But she talked plain English, 'cause her sister lived in England and she was there more often than in Ireland.

"There we are. Boys-" Hannah pointed at a door with a blue sign what said 'Boys'.

"And girls." Emily opened the door with the pink sign 'Girls'.

"As I said!" She disappeared into the room. The boys opened the door to their dorm and smiled. Sòley catched a glimpse of six beds, three on each side.

"We see us then, huh?" Damian and Cameron smiled and followed Bryce and Samuel, who already were looking, which bed to take. Sòley looked at Hannah, who smiled at the backs of the boys. She laughed and Hannah turned around, a small blush creeping over her neck.

"Let's check our dorm out.", she said and walked in the room. Sòley grinned and closed the door behind her and Ellis.

"That's mine!" Sòley threw herself at the bed closest to the bathroom.

"I love this beds." Mckynleigh stroke over the covers.

"They're big. Mine at home is smaller.", Ellis said and sat down on the bed on the opposite from Sòleys.

"I can imagine that.", Emily muttered under her breath and took the bed at the right side of the door. Hannah shook her head and claimed the bed next to Sòley her own. Ellis didn't seem to bother, that Emily did refer to her height. At least she didn't react.

"Who comes with me to get the suitcases?" Marissa asked and stood up.

"Me." Sòley and Ellis stood up too.

"I think, everyone looks after his own stuff.", Mckynleigh said and rose to her feet. The girls nodded and left to get their suitcases. Outside the girls door they met with Alex and Bryce, who also wanted to take their luggage.

"I like it here.", Bryce said, as they were walking to the living room.

"You are barely here half an hour and already say that?"

"Yeah. It's fun."

"And we already have a problem." Alex smiled wide. 

"You do?" Mckynleigh looked at the two boys.

"No. We don't. He just had trouble understanding what Damian was saying, that's all.", Bryce answered and rolled his eyes. Sòley laughed.

"He was rambling and nobody understood something.", Alex defended himself.

"Cameron did."

"They seem to like each other. Maybe Cameron was just listening.", Ellis suggested.

"Maybe." They reached the room and looked for their suitcases.

"I like this room." Sòley, already with her suitcase in her hand, looked around the room and smiled. "I think, I can tolerate living here with you guys."

"Well, thanks." Alex opened the door and started going back. Sòley furrowed her brows.

"Did I do something?"

"I don't think so." Ellis pulled her bag from under the table and stood up. "We'll see. Maybe he just didn't want to wait."

"Come on." Bryce shouldered his rucksack and closed the zipper of his suitcase. Mckynleigh held the door open and they walked back. 


End file.
